


[龙獒/龙科]Sugar Daddy

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

看标题名字应该就知道是什么文了，娱乐圈金主AU

大约是庆生系列娱乐圈那篇和黑道那篇的混合体（？）

打开文档是想写无缝对接的更新，不知道为何写了之前的脑洞

其实我只是想看看自己能开多少个CH停留在1的坑

========================================

马龙在后台遇见张继科的时候他正套上西装准备出去，对方的经纪人带着张继科到每个其他艺人的房间打招呼，首先当然会去赞助商的休息室。张继科还没上妆，也或许是他本身外貌优秀只需做简单修饰，化了妆马龙也没有看出来。他穿了件白色的棉Tee和紧身的黑色裤子，比在役的时候长了些肉，头发保持着他运动员时期的利落，短短的翘在额前。

张继科显然是很不适应这样的寒暄交际场合，低声喊了句马总点了点头就不做声了，看不真切神情，低头摸着他的吊坠捏来搓去，双手无处安放的样子。

 

马龙看了他一眼，他看过他很多场比赛，甚至是现场的，在张继科的职业运动生涯还未结束的时候，作为一名彻头彻尾的乒乓球爱好者他是非常欣赏对方的。张继科是幸运的，他现在所属的这家经纪公司还算中规中矩，带他的光头经纪人也是不亢不卑却经验十足，不知道从哪里获取了马龙是国球球迷的消息，一上来就递上了张继科的签名球拍，对方知道谦虚点又投其所好永远是没错又容易赢得好感的。

自从他和方博抵达今天的会场后就已经被不少光鲜亮丽的明星拜访过了，没有人不想从他口袋里掏出代言合同，哪怕只是混个眼熟搞来一次活动站台或者发布会走秀，马龙身后的公司所代表着的一跃几个台阶的格调档次让这些大牌或新星都无法不心动，其中不乏各种别样暗示意味的人。他只道自己清高，现在心头却想着如果之前那些个换作眼前人，还不知道自己今晚要睡在何处了。

 

 

张继科一声不吭，看着自己不适应漆皮皮鞋磨红了的脚踝发呆，对方的光头经纪人虽没有明显表现，但马龙看得出他有些急了，这圈里谁在赞助商房里待久了自然各种八卦消息就不胫而走，多得是眼睛盯着。对方大约本想着张继科再说几句就可以寻了台阶说不打扰了礼貌退走，哪知道张继科看起来像完全走了神不知道飘哪儿去了。马龙弯腰拿了放在桌上的手机替他解了围，“来合照一张吧？”光头经纪人有些感激地朝他一笑，这意味着马龙给他们搭个台阶——拍完就可以走了，他推了推张继科往马龙那侧去。

 

马龙触亮屏幕的时候手速极快地点开了相机，张继科还是在那一晃中看见了他的桌面——那是几年前他拿下比赛的时候亲吻颁奖台的照片，他想了想，或许是对方手机桌面更新中千万张照片里正好有了这张。比起现在的工作，他更怀念赛场，但作为成熟的社会人，背后的团队又在群策群力支持他，他就有责任努力完成每一项任务，这一点和原先也并没有太大区别。所幸的是进入这个圈后，并没有受到太大的刁难和苛责，让他头疼的是和厂商们周旋，饭局上挨个合照和提出切磋两盘的都是客气的，更多的是他已经习惯了把那些放在不该放位置的手不动声色地撂下来，他并非不食人间烟火不懂肢体暗示。

他知道这个晚会节目整个就是马龙的公司冠名赞助的——应该说目前还不是他的，在来的路上他经纪人肖战嗡嗡嗡给他科普了许久，马龙是目前的执行董事，他们家的生意上岸了好几代了，从地产到娱乐涉及颇多，看起来一直在规规矩矩做生意，但不论黑白哪一道依然没有人会愿意踩过线去得罪他们。马龙的头发朝一侧梳得一丝不苟，温和有礼，三件套和西裤熨烫得钢刀平面一样挺括，看起来比他年长一些，手从衬衫袖口里抽出来的时候，手腕白皙有力，他瞥见内侧纹了一排数字，还未等他辩明对方已经缩回了手插在西裤口袋里了，总之完全不是他之前所想象中“那个世界”的人。

 

合完了影，肖战果然顺势带着张继科离开了马龙的房间。张继科在这节目里本来拿到的台本只是晋级到这一轮而已，他们只要低调过个场即可，他不知道台本内定的冠军和马龙那边是什么关系，也不想知道，但如果因为张继科的逗留传出了什么糟糕的八卦，对于张继科的形象设定是很不利的，对方又是这样背景的公司，虽然没人敢非议马龙家半个字，但不与之产生过多交集是他们经纪公司的立身策略。张继科乖乖坐在镜子前让化妆师给他打底妆，他算是为数不多容易搞定的人，除了偶尔过敏会自带粉底，其他一概任意摆弄，他翻了下台本上他用荧光笔勾出来他的部分，看来多数时间他只要当个壁花就行了。已经有点晚了，到了他往常的上床睡觉时间，他刚想揉眼睛又忍住了，擦掉了妆后补妆有点麻烦人，打了个半大不小几乎是吞了下去的哈欠，摸出手机再刷刷网好了。

 

 

当马龙提早出现在了彩排和录制现场的时候，现场导演和执行团队都有些诧异，通常赞助商只需要在最后投票或颁奖的时候走个过场即可，完全不需要来看他们的整个录制流程。马龙带着方博安然在前排找了个位置入座，安安静静地看着台上的舞美团队换布景，张继科站在一侧候场，他在他的白色Tee外套了件黑色外套就上来了，肖战叮嘱好各项事宜就先走了，周雨在台下待着，张继科几点收工他也就几点收工。灯光打在张继科比运动员时期略微圆润了些的脸侧，几束光源投在舞台中心的他身上，从幽幽的紫色变换为更冷的冰蓝色，张继科眼神迷离握着立麦，他的思绪似乎随着有些忧伤的歌词去了远方，唱到那句“我好像在哪儿见过你”的时候，正好不经意飘到了马龙这边，马龙心里一紧，手指扣住掌下扶手。

观众席的灯光调试也在同步进行，摄影棚内恍若白昼，马龙坐在观众席前排中央，距离隔开许多座位才有工作人员零星坐着，张继科一曲还未结束就看见马龙站起来带着他的副手离了席，他内心有丝不悦，盯着马龙挺直的背一直到他完全离了场，以至于唱破了一句歌词的后半句，所幸同步播放着事先录好的DEMO，也没人发现异常。

一直到正式开录，马龙都没有再出现，快到他作为嘉宾象征性宣布票数和进入下轮名单的时候他才不疾不徐踩着点进入了摄影棚，张继科站在一排明星较外围的边缘，在这个挤破脑袋的圈子里，谁都知道站位要往中间才有多入镜的机会，赞助商上台发言的时候镜头必然打在他身上，抢了他左右或后排的位置才是聪明的做法。张继科站得远远打量着马龙，他拆了那金色的信封，朝前微微侧着身体靠近话筒，声调温和明亮地念着那一个个名字，满舞台放飞的金色闪片如同羽翅般上下翻滚飞舞，有一片落在马龙黑色西装的肩头，他不知为什么有一种上前揭了的冲动。

马龙念的那几个人里，自然是没有他的，台本上早就写好了，这就是这个世界的生存规律，他曾经的少年锐气和拼搏冲劲大约毫无用武之地，就凭这点他一直觉得自己不会在这个圈逗留过久。

 

收工后，那一场盛大的繁华也瞬间散了去，落差之大比大赛落幕有过之而无不及，周雨联系不上保姆车司机，打到公司那边，说突如其来的暴雨导致市内多条道路积水，有部分河流段倒灌，设置了许多路障关闭了好几个闸道口，车辆出城到近郊摄影棚来接他们要再耗些时间，也说不准什么时候可以到达。他们录了那么几个小时完全不知道外面已然变了天，张继科待在那里有些困乏，却不愿意再缩在休息室，穿了外套双手插在裤兜里，出了玻璃门在走道里看这封城大雨，周雨拗不过他只得替他提了包也一起杵在外面。

手机屏幕的幽光映着张继科有些木然的表情，偶尔有雨水飘在张继科的脸上让他清醒了些，那辆黑色的车停在了他们面前，还没等张继科反应过来，自己开车的马龙摇下了车窗，“上来。”“不来。”明明是头次见面，张继科却同他置气许久一般，略带生硬地驳了回去，继续低头玩手机。周雨心想不好，肖战这才关照过不要和任何人发生正面摩擦，何况这位是整个节目的金主大人。坐在马龙副驾驶上的方博开口解了围，“现在这个状况，不会有车出城了，”“去吧科哥。”周雨从后面轻轻推了下他。张继科抬头抹了抹湿了的发尖，雷声雨声交杂吵得他听不见游戏的音效了。他只好妥协，他困顿得脑袋快运转不灵了，低声嘟囔了句，“那你明天带我上段。”话音才落就拉开了马龙后座的门抖了抖外套钻进去。

 

大约是大家熬到半夜都不怎么提得起神，安静倒成了最自然的氛围，张继科从奋战了半天的手机上抬起头才发现有些异样，“这不是回城的路。”马龙如果想绑架他晚了几年，几年前的他更有话题性。张继科一手捏着手机另一手按在膝盖上，摸摸今天穿了破洞裤里露出来有些凉的肉，马龙的语调依然没什么起伏，听起来却有着不容反驳的说服力，“不能出城自然也不能进城，送你们去我家城郊的别墅过夜后我们就离开。”张继科皱眉，手包紧了膝盖，身边的周雨已经睡着了，头一磕一磕地摇来晃去。能怎么办呢，只能顺其自然，拐带他对方一点好处都没有。马龙果然如言将他们安排在城郊那幢幽静的高级别墅后就驱车离开了，张继科站在落地窗前盯着他的车渐行渐远，一直到车尾灯都看不见后才松懈了下来。周雨说他过度防备，已经安心地去洗澡了。

马龙在回去的路上解了西装扣子拉松了领带，雨刷器来回刮擦着如瀑般的大雨，他将车速拉了上去，方博不得不握紧了扶手，“龙哥咱都上了年纪了……”马龙没有理他，沉默了许久后开了口，“你马上问问他们还能不能搞个复活投票什么的，我要送他进决赛。”言毕有些心神不宁地用指尖在方向盘上扣了两下，这下轮到方博无言了，他回头看了眼玻璃上自己也有些疲惫的脸，顿了下说了句，“那之前定了的那个冠军……”“我管他。”马龙的眼神在暗淡的车里看起来有些薄凉，方博没有再多语。

 

 

张继科睡了个天昏地暗，倒不是被他两个手机同时响起的铃声叫醒的，而是被周雨打雷一样的拍门声给吵醒的，他照了照镜子，抓抓乱蓬蓬睡成了中分的头发，跌跌撞撞爬起来给周雨开门，周雨一脸凝重地将电话递过来，那头是气急败坏的肖战，叽里咕噜一通张继科完全没听明白，周雨只好替他总结成一句话——科哥你上热搜了，昨晚马龙送你的照片被爆了。张继科呆了一下，转身去摸自己的手机登上了号，果然他的账号@和私信都爆炸了一般，他随便点开了个帖子就看见了马龙在摄影棚门口喊他上车和在别墅放下他的照片，爆料的人很狡猾，完全没有放照到周雨或马龙副手的照片，也没有放马龙驱车离开的照片，造成了一种马龙与他在别墅内过夜的错觉，按常理拍到这种照片一定会先找经纪公司谈筹码，对方绕过了这一道直接放料，虽然顾忌马龙并没有指名道姓只说了家族势力雄厚的精英新贵，但字里行间明里暗里都暗示张继科攀上了后台。

这一切的理由就只有一个——张继科的存在大约是碍到了什么人，虽然那些记者进不来马龙的这个别墅区，但他知道有多少长枪短炮在外面等着他，等着拍他离开马龙房子的“铁证”。肖战说公司召开了紧急会议想办法，只关照千万别再和马龙有什么正面接触，张继科想了下，猜他们大约也想不到什么救场法子。

身处暴风中心的他倒是有些豁出去的淡定，穿着已经睡了一晚的马龙挂在衣柜里的睡衣去卫生间洗漱，刷牙的时候周雨急吼吼地又拿着手机进来了，张继科含着泡沫口齿不清，“谁啊？就不能等我刷完牙。”周雨单手做了个噤声的动作，悄声说了句，“马龙……”


	2. Chapter 2

张继科点了外放，低头用水泼着脸，周雨扶着门框有点紧张地睁圆了眼。马龙在那一头听起来冷静得有些过分，“你们暂时不要离开，我会让三辆同样的车过来，都贴了单向膜，看不清车窗里面。到了后通知你们从车库离开，三辆车都上绕城高速转一圈甩了人再进城。”话音刚落就挂断了。张继科抹了把湿漉漉的脸，一脸疑惑地抬头看着周雨，周雨看起来比他还茫然，他不得不承认马龙在短短时间内想出来的办法思路逻辑缜密细腻，把退路盘算得一清二楚，不愧从小是生长在那样环境中的人，如果马龙打乒乓，一定没有几个人可以算得过他。

张继科看了眼架子上不知道多久没有用过的毛巾，默默转头出了卫生间。

周雨做不了主，打电话给了肖战请示。肖战沉思了片刻，不得不同意让他们按照马龙的办法去做，忙里还添乱的是肖战上午接到了栏目策划打来的电话，通知他们张继科可以进入到决赛，会专门给他搞一个网络投票复活通道，不论后援会发动粉丝投了多少票，张继科都可以直接复活。肖战略显诧异，他们的计划是张继科走到这一步就可以，并没有后续，对方一个直球说是马总那边安排的，你们不知道么？

 

肖战将张继科原地复活进入决赛的事情也告知了他们，幽幽地问两人，“知道昨晚那一出是怎么回事么？”张继科抬着两脚翘在茶几上，面无表情刷着手机上自己的头条，周雨无知者无畏，老实答了一声，“不知道。”“昨晚马龙是不是来看了你彩排？”张继科猫儿似的嗯了声，不仔细听那声儿就滑了过去。“他还有看别人吗？”“我怎么知道。”张继科收了腿，侧着放到沙发上，整个人卧了下来趴在沙发上看五花八门的评论。“你都没意识到事情的严重性！”肖战在那头估计又是急得满头大汗恨不得骂娘，“如果马龙只看了你一个人的彩排，你是觉得没什么，有心人就能读出很多信息，觉得自己的既得利益受了损。马龙这个别墅私密性那么高，记者根本进不去，你觉得别人是怎么拿到你们在别墅那照片的？更别提他还通知节目组强行把你塞进决赛。”

“他让我进决赛的？”张继科直了下腰，一手撑起毛茸茸的脑袋打起了一丝精神。“他还能决定更多事，多得是你想象不到的事情。”肖战又气又急，张继科的重点完全跑偏，一点危机意识都没有，指不定人家就在打量考察你的屁股了都。总之这个突发事件之后，他们是欠了马龙一个巨大无比的人情，偏偏对方强行先出了手，现在他们全然被动，只有等马龙提条件才能想下一步的应对策略。

 

 

张继科和周雨上了不同的车，还有一辆车根本是空车，他的这个司机看起来训练有素，精干少语，熟门熟路地反跟踪甩了后面的可疑跟车，从高速下来后还在城市里的大街小巷饶了几个地方，最后将他稳稳放在他家地下车库里扬长而去。张继科等电梯的时候才反应过来他根本没告诉他住哪儿对方又是怎么知道他住所地址的？心里隐隐感受到了一丝马龙家势力的强大。

行程的紧迫不容他思虑过多，这周末就要录制决赛，艺筹当天就约他过来挑歌试歌，休息间隙他玩了会手机，网上依然吵得不可开交，他的粉在每个八卦贴下面替他刷话题反黑，为他的复活投票在积极拉票，他点进去还能看到决赛那几位明星的粉有人在酸溜溜地暗示他是通过后台才破天荒史无前例的有这种机会，还有不明真相的路人喊着照片上两人的霸总和傲娇模式看起来萌萌的，“什么鬼东西。”张继科嘀咕了句，飞快地往上拉着屏，又唰唰拉下来看了眼照片，倒是把他拍得还挺好看的。

 

 

张继科的后援会和他有个小群，负责人会询问他活动的时间，以便准备应援物，他知道他有个很低调的男粉，几乎从不说话，只是每次活动公益捐款榜上他总是稳坐第一。最近她们组织了一次公益活动，他又是悄无声息赞助了非常可观一笔，张继科想了想，单敲了他小窗，对方头像是一个球拍，昵称是很简单的四个字“一个球迷”，他发了谢谢两字过去，对方并无回应，张继科看对方头像是灰色的，就也直接把手机交给周雨进棚试歌去了。制作人很专业，按他的音色声调替他挑了两首备选的歌，歌词也和他曾经的职业生涯有些呼应，整个棚内收录还算顺利，收工后周雨带着他坐保姆车送他回去，半路上张继科任性地要自己下车买甜品。他吸着草莓味的奶昔，手机震动提示跳出来了一条消息。他那位看起来颇为忙碌的球迷言简意赅回了他三个字——不用谢。搁平时这对话就结束了，张继科吃着甜食心情有点好，打了一行“你也喜欢打球？用的什么拍子？”他本有着绝对信心自己的球迷肯定是用蝴蝶张继科系列了，哪知道对方这次非常速度地回了过来，“红双喜。”张继科愣了下，瞪大了眼咬住自己的下唇，竟然有人比他还耿直还能把天聊死了。

 

这次的录制现场气氛有些说不出的诡异，所有人对本不该出现在这里却出现了的张继科比之前更客气，所有人也都看好戏一般期待马龙再次出现在张继科的彩排现场。但令人失望的是，第一晚的录制一直到结束马龙都未现身。张继科发现他拿到的修改后台本是直奔着最后TOP3去的，虽然最后部分含糊写的是根据专业评委点评和大众评审的投票来决定，但他看到自己的名字右上角打了个星号，而之前内定的冠军名字上的星号去掉了。张继科前额被化妆师夹了个粉色的抓夹往后固定略有些长的额发，他头本就生得圆，这下子看起来像个小洋葱，四方化妆镜周围打光的一圈小灯泡衬得他柔软乖顺，化妆师一边给他扫粉一边噗嗤笑了出声，随后收了笑，悄悄说了句，“我觉得马总不像他们说的那样。”张继科对着镜子里的影像撇了撇嘴，为什么每个人都和他说马龙的事情。

 

第二天录制快接近尾声的时候，马龙的身影都未出现，连现场导演心里都有些慌，打发了人去确认马龙是否真的抵达了摄影棚，毕竟他作为赞助商要给最后的冠军颁奖，张继科不知道是不是被他们的急躁传染了，也有些不安起来。马龙出现在录制现场的时候等候的众人都松了口气，他依然穿着黑色修身高定西装，略显隆重地打了领结，走过来的时候气场强大神情冷静，让人不自觉想给他让路，他和方博落座后导演过来征询了他的意见，他同意摄像补录了几个镜头。马龙扫了下舞台上的人群，定定瞧过来的时候，张继科有些挑衅地勾了下眼梢撞上了他的视线，马龙竟然抬了下嘴角朝他笑了笑。他身边的女主持和同样参加比赛的男演员立即敏感地捕捉到了这满是火花的暧昧一幕，张继科有些不自在地捏紧了拳头。他低头踢着脚，今晚他穿了阔腿裤，裤管那里挽了几道起来，露着纤细脚踝，踩了一双白色板鞋站在透明钢化玻璃地板上。他的不自在还在于今晚身上的这件黑色TEE又紧又透，这衣服以前穿着有些松但版型很好所以他很喜欢，现在胸腹那里绷得略有些紧，私下并没有觉得透，舞台上强射灯一打，胸肌的形状全现了出来，更糟糕的选的这首歌有些激烈，排练的时候几个动作下来，乳&shou也挺立着磨得有些疼。他难以想象台下的人看起来和拍出来的画面会是什么样的。

 

正式开录的时候，舞台和观众席的灯都熄了，只留着中间的灯光打在张继科的身上，像流水月色一样的光泻下来从头到脚笼着张继科，马龙的呼吸不易察觉地微微急促了起来。张继科青涩的舞台表现中透着他始终未褪去的锐意光芒和年复一年的冠军加冕所带来的霸气。

张继科还是那个张继科。他值得这个。马龙再次肯定了自己的这个决定。

 

事情的发展远远胜过于一切跌宕起伏高潮迭起的剧本，几天前还站在舞台边缘的张继科站到了舞台正中央，或许有人觉得荒诞，有人心生妒意，又有人倍感忧虑。

但没有人会不爱第一的滋味，那种落在云端轻飘飘又心生欢喜的感觉，虽然得来的方式并不是他想要的，但谁有能说原先定下的冠军是凭借实力的？这就是这个圈的怪象。

马龙托着奖杯侧身与他相交的时候，他们近到只有几厘米的距离，马龙说着恭喜的时候，不知道是有意还是无意，嘴唇像是擦到了张继科的脖子一般，亦或是他轻微的呵气打在了张继科温热的皮肤上，让他浑身通电般的酥麻了好一阵，那瞬息间张继科仿佛被马龙摄了魂。

去他妈的循规蹈矩。

回过神来张继科终于肆意伸手弹去了这次落在马龙肩头的金色纸片，他看到了一直镇定的马龙露出了一丝惊讶的表情。

扳回了一局。张继科有些得意，接过奖杯后孩子气地笑开了，眼后沿着细细的褶子，桃花眼似是说着千言万语，道着那千万种可能，叫人难猜他心思，又如风雨打落了正当时的嫣红花瓣撒了马龙心湖几波，风过涟漪推着这人间极致风情往心窝里更深处去了。

 

 

马龙请了所有参赛者和制作人员吃夜宵，所有拿了奖的，没拿奖的，自然都懂的这无非是一次走过场的比赛，收视上去了，话题炒出来了，粉丝有自家宝贝看了，皆大欢喜。日后在这个圈子混的时间还长着，没人会驳了马龙面子。推杯换盏，觥筹交错，张继科被人灌了不少酒，虽然他乘人不注意往肖战被子里晃了些过去，但他本就不胜酒力，现下脚步虚浮整个人都软趴趴快竖不直了，张继科借口逃去了厕所，用冷水洗了几次脸都缓不过来，脸颊火烧一般燥得他浑身难受，只有依墙立了让他稍许好受些。

马龙推开门进来的时候张继科正满脸潮红地靠墙蹭着背，看起来有些像情欲无处发，又有点像难受的时候无意识撒娇。见到马龙还朝他莞尔一笑，马龙不由分说一撩他肩膀架了他出去，一路上遇到的人都不敢拿正眼瞧他们。

他把张继科扔在餐厅楼上酒店大床上的时候，张继科还不知死活地曲起一条腿顶了顶马龙的腹下，外面高楼上的景观灯光透过大落地窗映在张继科的脸上带了几分迷醉，马龙将他手脚按在床上起身去拉上窗帘。哪知醉汉从后面抱着马龙又滚回了床，一脸认真直愣愣盯着他，“这世界上不会有人无缘无故对另一个人好的，你想从我这里得到什么？”马龙朝后撸了下头发，松了领结垂在两侧，起身要往床下去，“你就当我是例外吧。”张继科不依不饶地又爬了起来抓着马龙手臂将他带回来，显得一脸委屈，“我不喜欢欠人家的，我愿意还给你。”

“是么？”马龙忽然冷下了脸，一把将张继科钉在床上又狠又重地吻了下去，张继科还带着酒气，舌尖却湿滑柔软，被他含着吮了几下依然不知所措也没有回应。马龙还是动了恻隐之心，在张继科呼吸越来越重的时候松开了钳制着他下颌的手，凑在他耳边用只有他们听得见的声音说，“如果你还没有准备好，就不要轻易说愿意两个字，我可能会当真。”言毕起身抽下了领结带子绕在指尖出了房。张继科经过这么一出，酒有些醒了，抬手搓了搓脸神情依然有些恍惚。

为什么这个吻有些唤回了他那些遥远的身体记忆？


	3. Chapter 3

张继科在接下来相当长的一段日子里没有再见到马龙，对那晚发生的事他记得不甚清晰，一想起那种奇怪的感受就像脱离了躯壳，在前方木然看着那时候的自己。肖战替他接了个卫视的综艺，制作方征集观众的愿望，会在千万个稀奇古怪的邮件里选择有可执行性又有一定挑战性的猎奇任务，作为常驻嘉宾，张继科每期会和不同人物完成一个任务，与同组其他艺人竞争本期最佳。这种主题类的走向比竞技类的休闲轻松许多，也省去了他兴致上来人来疯狂跑一通后让周围人忧心忡忡提心吊胆。

 

只是这个综艺的外包制作方隶属马龙他们公司下娱乐产业，第一期定下的计划是节目组去马龙他们集团下另一家的游乐场录制节目，自己企业制作的节目隐形宣传同一个公司旗下的产业，本是再自然不过的。肖战试探过张继科的口风，然而他只对着镜子一顿定型水乱喷，前后左右抓抓头发，许久过后说了无所谓三字，肖战也听不出他有什么波澜起伏。

拍摄组几辆工作车早就在现场选景清场布景做足了前期工作，艺人们的保姆车进入的时候，张继科在来的路上看到周围还用一人高的塑胶板圈了极大一块地。据说还是马龙他们吃下来的游乐场开发扩建用地，但他的目光很快被另一侧挂在天幕中那一轮巨大的摩天轮吸引了过去，游乐场据说建了亚洲最大的摩天轮，张继科张了嘴贴着玻璃窗眯眼看它慢悠悠地转着轴，那上面的人渺小得几乎看不见，看了一会儿觉得时间仿佛静止了一样，到了后周雨推推他才回过神来。张继科发呆的时候像整个被兜在了飘在空中的气泡里，听不见周遭任何声响，只有他自己，旁人只当他对什么事都无动于衷。

 

 

因为是户外拍摄没有棚内场景，化妆师只涂了点日常妆，男性本来几乎就可以不上妆，只是当天已经是下午，进入傍晚的时候打灯会显得脸上反光油腻。今天的节目是带着孩子一起完成既定任务，和他合作的小孩据说是某位高层亲戚家的孩子，倒是不太有有钱人家孩子的娇纵蛮横，早早就被工作人员带过来和他熟悉环节流程，现下坐在沙发上伸着肉乎乎的腿，睁大晶亮的眼睛安静打量张继科，不吵不闹，仿佛看他弄头发能看一整天。张继科从镜子里朝他弯眼笑笑，举起手机从镜子里给他拍照，他就捂着小脸蛋儿不好意思地扭过身体不再盯着张继科了。

张继科的手机振个不停，他为了进入状态调了静音，坐到孩子边上开始和他培养感情。不论统筹再耐心再循循善诱给他讲几遍环节，张继科都觉得孩子根本不会懂，他悄悄凑到他耳边压低声音说了句，“走，我给你买冰激凌。”孩子茫然的小圆脸登时放光亮了起来，张继科也忍不住笑了。他朝周围几人点点头，“孩子还小消化不了那么多，我带他出去转转。”他一牵着那柔软无骨的小手心里就软化开了，另一手情不自禁地伸过去摸了摸圆滚滚的小脑袋，孩子不解地抬头眨巴了几下眼睛望着他，抬着藕节似的奶白肥软手臂紧紧抓住张继科的手。

 

天色已经有些暗了，天际有一角染了熔浆似的绚丽艳色，空气里含着湿意让他很快额角就渗了汗。孩子倒是没什么抱怨，依然乖巧抓着他的手，大约在小孩的世界里买冰激凌比天热重要许多。张继科热得有些晃了神，刚想摸出口袋里消散抽烟后那味儿的薄荷糖提个神，孩子就撒了他的手超前奔去，他有些紧张，别是跑着摔了磕着弄疼了，视线追着孩子跌跌撞撞跑动路线，小孩儿激动得抱住来人的大腿，亲热又响亮地喊了句，“小叔！”张继科顺着他视线慢慢向上爬，心跳向下沉了一拍。来者随意卷着衬衫袖口，笑眯眯两手拍着小孩后背，顺势一把捞起他抱了起来。张继科心里暗暗自嘲，收买计划宣告失败了，正要决意朝回走，还没走出去几步身后响起的嗓音有些明快，“我还没见着哪个大人反悔那么速度的，你不是说了要买冰激凌给他么？”张继科回头看见马龙单手抱着孩子站在日暮光影里，日光替他镀了一层温柔的淡金色，他们分明没见过几面，他却觉得那种温暖触手可及。

那么近又那么远，张继科心里可怕地生了这个念头。

 

孩子只要了双球，张继科自己则要了五个不同味道的球，幸好店里有足够大的蛋卷替他盛下那五个球，所有的坚果碎末彩色糖粒巧克力华夫他都要了个遍。我出来得匆忙没带钱啊——张继科一脸无辜且理所当然地小口舔着他的冰激凌。马龙掏了钱包，却不愿放弃调侃他，“如果没碰到我呢，你打算怎么办？刷脸？”张继科吸了吸边上那杯另叫的芒果冰沙，顺势接了话茬，“我怎么就没想到还能这样。”马龙笑了，抬眼盯着他要将他看穿透一般，张继科的思绪和心跳都又错了频，低头看自己面前那五颜六色的冰激凌，鬼使神差想要转换下这微妙气氛却更跑偏，“那天……”

从马龙的角度看过去，正好可以看见张继科低垂着头，发尖阴影落在脸上，像是某种鸟类的尾羽，随着张继科摆头稍一动又不见了。马龙知道自己渴望和张继科近一些，像他这样完美主义的偏执狂，怎么可能任猎物逃离他的狩猎区，他有耐心又细心。“我说我会当真，那句是真的。”他一字字地将这句话说出来，确保张继科能清晰听见。但是张继科只是默不作声，低头继续用勺子将他的冰激凌都戳得糊作一团，他没有遇到过这种事。肖战告诉过他，这个圈子光怪陆离，什么事都不稀奇，如果遇见了，他可以婉转拒绝，但绝对不要忍不住动手。暴力反抗揍一顿对方还不如装傻，对方多半习惯游走花丛，会顺阶而下。直觉让张继科觉得马龙不是这种人，言辞间语意坚定却又没让他觉得不舒服，但马龙的言下之意再明显不过。马龙像一本封了许多页的书，他才开始翻就知道后面或许有许多他想看却没法深入了解的内容。

孩子不懂也不在意他们说什么，开心地挖着自己的雪糕，马龙盯着张继科裸露出来手臂皮肤上那一圈纹身，它们应该是张继科信念的盔甲。那天之后他没有再想过那件事，没有再想过张继科。今天见到他却不由自主地冒了这个念头，张继科像一味慢性毒药，一相见就勾起了那细细入到筋脉里的毒性，虽不致死却深刻入骨，就像他彼时见到他站在台上，世界上仿佛只剩下张继科和他马龙。

 

回去的路上有人发现了马龙，顿时围了许多人上来殷勤招呼，毕竟很少有机会能见到老板亲临这相对来说比较不重要的项目现场。马龙依然泰然自若，只说是工作结束后顺便路过。在场的人心里都默念这个“路过”，路过的路倒是挺长的，从集团办公区域所在的城中区域一路路过到了远郊。之前闹得沸沸扬扬的八卦自然没人敢提，但是瞧见张继科和马龙一起回来的，也就心里更明白了。

收工后已经是半夜，孩子睡着了，节目组都立刻安排送回家，那孩子一直到最后都不肯撒开张继科的手，大半天下来已经会撒娇喊他科科爸爸。张继科双手插在周雨递来的外套里摸索，一下就摸到了烟。他点了烟，那青雾色的飘渺轨迹顺着微弱的风蜿蜒而上，烟头上的橘色一息一灭在夜里有些醒目。他凑在唇边，一股儿缓缓从胸腔里兜了个圈丝丝透出来，每次过后都像身体稍许复苏了一点一样，虽然都让他脑中更搅成一团。马龙站在他身边看了他一眼，伸手接了过来抿了一口，都只在口中过了一遍，闷而无味，只有些许后知后觉的苦。马龙一松手，整根烟晃了几圈落了地，像燃了一半的烟火，看着轻盈，气氛却安静得张继科心里透不过气。

摩天轮亮着灯，沉重得像是镶嵌在夜色里的马车滚轮，奇慢无比地旋转，只是像被拖拽住了，不会朝前行进。那招摇的五颜六色灯光效果映着天际都亮了起来。马龙终于开了口，“曾经有个人和你一样喜欢这个味道。”张继科心里一沉，仿佛那摩天轮脱了轴重重砸在地上，他应该装作无动于衷，却难以挤出一个像样的笑容来开这个玩笑，“你知不知道对潜在包养对象说之前的人，是很煞风景的事。”

 

最无能为力的莫过于被当做替身。


	4. Chapter 4

户外录制在夏天还好说，起秋风后就不是那么令人愉快的经历了。姑娘们倒是喜欢天凉快些，毕竟没那么暴晒，妆也没那么容易花了。张继科候场的时候不愿意挪动，只是和周雨在他们的临时休息室里挨着打游戏。到饭点了周雨就去热饭菜，他们偶尔也外食或吃剧组点的餐，但多数时候张继科要自己做了饭带来。虽然他的手艺和大厨比还是有些差距，但他们这一行吃腻了外食，就只想着家里的味道，张继科做菜就胜在口味家常食材新鲜。他更擅长鼓捣些木瓜酸奶，草莓糖水，或将切块水果淋了蜂蜜整齐装在玻璃扣里。所以他们到录制现场的时候周雨总要提着两大袋饭盒，旁人总要打趣他们是来野餐的。

张继科乐于分享，偶尔也会喊摄制组的工作人员加入他们，他喜欢听人夸他手艺，天底下还没有哪个做饭的人不爱听这个的，只是他尤其爱听。他也会在朋友圈或空间放几张他做的菜，通常工作上有合作关系的那些人回应会最快，接下来是家人朋友，越是熟悉的人越是无所谓这些台面上的东西，就像你和好友聊天有一搭没一搭那样，哪怕你睡着了隔天再回也是不怕什么的。只是当有人隔几天后再反射弧奇长无比给你点了个赞，张继科就有点莫名地生气了。

 

那个人就是马龙，上次在游乐场录制间隙有其他艺人热络地问马龙交换联系方式，他本以为马龙会婉转拒绝，没想到他触亮了手机，于是其他人也都围了上去。马龙不知是不是为了抽身，绕到张继科面前，“你的呢？”“为什么要给你？”张继科稍稍扬起了些头，别开不看他。周雨看到了又赶紧上来缓和气氛，他猜张继科并没有真的不想给马龙或者讨厌他，先前他们的确因为对方而惹了些八卦新闻，之后各种传闻也断断续续地没停过。只是张继科如果真的倔起来就不会有那闲心和马龙置气斗嘴。他在张继科去拍摄的时候偷偷给了马龙张继科的号，然而张继科果真如他所料没有拒绝马龙的好友申请。

张继科一开始怀疑马龙屏蔽了他，因为他发朋友圈的频率低到堪比僵尸号，或许僵尸号都比他勤快一些。但他的推测是不合理的，他们根本不熟，然而对方甚至没有理由这么做，除非马龙——马龙还在介意那天晚上他在酒店里说过的话。

 

“我不喜欢欠人家的，我愿意还给你。”

 

张继科一想到这个就还是有点不自在，你可真能啊张继科。他自嘲般地哼笑了声，勾着架起来的他自己的外套去摸烟。将那半包烟攥在手心的时候他又不想抽了。

 

“曾经有个人和你一样喜欢这个味道。”

 

气味真是一种霸道的东西，很容易就因为某个人而被打上了他的标签，因为他的某种惯有味道，走到哪里，任何时刻，记忆里就都是那个人。在陌生的城市，陌生的环境，只要半丝那种熟悉的味道，也会让人渐渐安心起来。因为他的烟味儿和马龙记忆里的那个人重叠在了一起，所以他得到了对方的眷顾？那还真是操蛋的理由。他将外套兜满了头，一栽下去埋在软软的沙发里，两条腿搁在另一侧的扶手上，刚抱好了抱枕揣在怀里，想摸出手机刷会儿网，就听见有人推门进来了。

“怎么样，今天的木瓜挺甜吧？我上周特意去买的。”他估计进来的是吃了饭的周雨，有些得意洋洋，声调都高了许多。半天都没回话，张继科脾性又有点毛躁了，一掀衣服傻了眼，他刚浇好了酸奶抖了半天抖匀了的那一盒子他留给自己的酸奶木瓜，他还特意戳了几个牙签方便取食，现在被马龙吃了快一半了都。马龙穿了件白色的休闲运动外套，头发并未像之前见的几次特意用定型水向后梳着，而是自然地松散着，拉链并未拉到脖颈，里面的贴身T下紧绷着的肌肉大概专业运动员看了都会羡慕。

“还成吧。”他一边评价一边放下了手里的牙签，张继科一听一骨碌从沙发上爬了起来，吃了他的还嫌这嫌那，这就让他很不高兴了。“酸奶太甜了点。”这人还不知死活地继续评头论足，张继科鼓了鼓腮，将气好不容易顺了下去，“马总你该不会是特意绕了大半个城跑到这里来偷吃了我的甜点，然后和我说这玩意儿他妈该死太甜了吧？”他终于没忍住爆了粗，他对马龙一直是有些怀疑有些敌意的，如果那天他们在酒店里做了，或许事情就不会变得那么复杂那么牵扯不清。

他想要两清，而马龙不想。张继科不喜欢被当成猎物，最困扰的是猎人并不想一口叼走他，而是绕着他盘算何从下口，或许马龙根本就在享受这让人捉摸不透他想要什么的虐人过程。

 

 

马龙看着张继科在沙发上将抱枕狠狠摁在自己肚子上炸了毛，他比他第一次在台上看到的时候少了些许镇定，多了些真实的烦躁。当时张继科很明显地保持着遥远的距离，他看得出他依然不是那么融入这个圈子，他可以和别的艺人插科打诨，可以和人开些无伤大雅的玩笑，但他依然不是这个圈子里的人。在先前录制的节目未剪辑原带里，他看到打球那部分张继科整个人都鲜活了起来，站在乒乓球台前，毫不放水也忘了娱乐精神，杀气和血性不减当年半分，那才是真正属于他的地方。

“我侄子给你的。”马龙从外套口袋里掏了张叠得四方平整的画纸，摊开后是那孩子画了那天他和张继科在游乐园里的情形，张继科闻言有些意外有些不好意思，拖着抱枕走到桌前，小孩画得根本看不出是他，在他头顶上将他名字三个字写得蚯蚓般歪歪扭扭，一个继字或许是第一次写，一笔一划涂得巨大无比。然而他依然小心翼翼按照那折痕重新叠了起来，装作毫不在意地揣到裤子口袋里去了，末了还在外侧不放心地按了按。“我的甜点被你吃了，你请我吃个冰激凌。”张继科修剪得光滑又圆圆的指甲揉了揉眼角又胡乱抓了几下头发，本意是想弄得齐整些，却看起来更像睡后歪到一侧去了。他嘴生得小，一个哈欠打得半大不小，另一只手还死死拽着抱枕一角。

他开门要朝外走的时候后面马龙飞过来的外套让他吓了一跳，他这才发现他自己这件黑色的从外观到号码都像马龙身上那一件的情侣款，他们之前造成的误会已经够大了，也没有澄清和说明什么，在这个圈默认不言就意味着可能就是真的。现在如果再被什么有心人拍到发散一下，所谓“实锤”又怎么能说得清一切无非都是巧合。马龙根本没想拉开什么安全距离，半路上也有人识相地只是远远给他打个招呼，张继科将嘴唇舔得水色十足，声音听起来慵懒里透着一丝不易察觉的性感，“你知道这些人心里明明在想我们刚才大概干了一pao，“他将头埋在拉链拉到最高处的衣领里，听起来有些含糊不清，“大概还在猜是你把我按在墙上还是我在沙发上骑你。”马龙闻言瞥了眼张继科已经红透了的耳尖，他一直盯着张继科，对方显然也是意识到了这有些过于灼热的视线，他搞不懂张继科明明嘴里说着直白露骨的话，却一面又害羞到整个脸都红热到像喝高了上了头。

张继科要命的倔强和反差像一爪子在他心上挠了个痕，有些疼又软得发痒，张继科捏着两个冰激凌在寒风里牙齿磕着打架的时候，他忍不住夺了一个过来，对方却竖着毛一样嘟嘟囔囔说他小气，马龙一把将钱包揣在张继科口袋里，他睁大了他那双勾着眼梢的桃花眼懵了。一路上张继科没再念叨，只是低头闷声伸着舌尖舔冰激凌。事实上马龙确实不怎么爱这又冷又腻的东西，半个冰激凌几乎都化在了手上，顺着虎口流了下去。张继科忽然抓了马龙的手卷了舌头一路替他将那白色舔了个干净，末了抬着一侧眼尾似笑非笑地瞄着他，在他关节处还用力吸了吸。马龙早该料到张继科不是那种被摆了一道就乖乖安心接受的人。既然他担了马龙是他金主的这个虚名，难道还要去在意那些从一开始就不怀好意的目光？

 

马龙没有离开，看了会他们录制现场，时不时还拿着手机对着他，张继科有些比平日在意拍摄镜头。休息的间歇倒有些像打了场球后终于有些轻松感，但整个人还是飘着的，周雨焦急的面孔瞬息间忽近忽远，他只看到周雨说个不停却有些听不清他究竟在说什么，“科哥，你家遭窃了！你到底有没有听进去？”“啊？”张继科有些错愕，恍惚的神思终于定了下来。“你家遭窃了，窃贼偷了几块奖牌。”周雨比他还急躁些，只差跺脚吼他才能让他意识到事情的严重性。“你那儿暂时不能住了，肖叔让你睡酒店去。”丢些钱财他倒无所谓，奖牌是他前半生的勋章，张继科真正难过的时候都是默不作声地生闷气。但一听让他住酒店他就不乐意了，一背身不看周雨，“我不爱睡酒店，睡不着。”周雨知道他心里不好受不愿和他抬杠，又想不出解决的办法，两人便僵持在那里。

“去我那里住吧。”马龙平静地插入了他们的对话，“上次你们去过。”张继科摆弄着他那不知何时碎了屏的手机，心里又是一阵不痛快，渴望起些什么来破了这乱麻一般的现状，低头只说了个字，“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

还没细看 手癌错别字肯定有 

太困了明天来改

=====================

01 02 03 04

 

张继科和他订购的循环空气净化器一起住进去的，那屋子很干净，马龙应该不在那儿常住却有人来打扫，缺了点人情味，屋子里也尽是沉闷的味道。周雨替他一起收拾了几个行李箱，他几次想和说科哥你是来暂住的，不是搬家。然而张继科用草莓糖水堵住了周雨那想要吐槽的话头。

零食哄骗了之后，他依然催着周雨和他把屋子打扫了一遍。张继科在欧式简约奶油白柜子上按了两个可撕挂扣，挂了一条毛巾一条擦碗巾。周雨心里觉得不妥，刚想上去扯下来，张继科早料到了似的出手拦住他，“我用起来顺手。”

马龙事先已经安排了人去接张继科，在他们搬进来的这天早上匆匆露了个脸给了张继科钥匙，然后又领他去之前“避难”待过的那间屋子，“衣柜里有些衣服，可能你也不需要，不嫌可以随便穿，还有一大半空着你可以放你的。”张继科闷声不答他，却走过去拉开了橱门，里头挂了些黑白灰为主的休闲外套，那柜子比从外面看起来要深许多，张继科圆圆的指尖轻轻从衣架上轻轻抚过，边上分层齐整叠着一些长袖短袖和衬衫，摆着的香水瓶线条笔直清晰，硬朗得如同马龙的站姿。张继科心里咯噔一沉，这瓶和他现在用的同款香水显然不是马龙用的，他很确信马龙身上没有任何味道，所以马龙让他住他前恋人的房间？张继科从心底生了说不清道不明的怒气和委屈，亦或者从一开始就由这入骨的气味让马龙想起了什么人，才惹了后来那么多事。张继科一声不吭，一伸手哗啦啦将衣服拨到一侧，一转身蹲在地上开了自己的行李箱。

马龙盯着他头顶的发旋，张继科头发修得很短，耳朵超两侧张着，他埋着头恨不得钻到行李箱去的样子让马龙确信他在生气。马龙故意没有拿走那些东西，这屋子里都是另一个人的气息，虽然他离开很久了，他照旧会给他的衣服喷上他惯用的香水，织物上染着的香味两三天才会慢慢消散，曾经他对那种人工制成的香气并没有什么好感恶感，只是现在聊以安慰的是，他即使一无所有却依然留着他的气味。“我会替你把金牌拿回来的。”马龙终于开了口打破了沉默，张继科理着衣物的双手一滞，却没回答他。

 

张继科下午去录了节目，因为之前和马龙家小侄子搭档反响热烈收获一大票好评，他自己也刷网去看了那些评论，什么萌物X2双倍可爱，太想继续看他带孩子了，张继科一直就乐意和孩子玩到一起，被那么些可爱的半大不小的小娃儿们包围追着疯乐，如果不给他通告费大概他也会来的，当然他没有把这个疯狂的想法告诉肖战，肖战脑袋已经光可鉴人了，他不想给他增加过多的忧愁。肖战对于他住到马龙家这件事已经气了几天，和他说话都要通过周雨传话。在肖战看来他无异于自己往陷阱里跳，而媒体也逮着了机会几乎要坐实他和马龙的关系。各家挖遍了细枝末节抢着发稿，从他们台后初次相见到马龙探班，再到张继科彻底搬进了马龙的别墅，图文并茂，论点清晰，结局推测合理。他家遭窃那条新闻倒像汪洋里被浪头抛来打去的小舟，还没怎么来得及挣扎就彻底击沉了。

 

拍摄的间隙灯光师把两台照明大灯调暗了，那些道具楼梯本来是白色的，现在隐隐透着淡粉色的光，后面几组道具也尽是些薄荷绿天空蓝，都是些能引起小孩子好感和兴趣的颜色。室内的温度比外面要高许多，一暖他就想睡觉，张继科强忍着睡意接连打了两个哈欠，他坐在那道具楼梯上倚靠着拍摄用的钢片板，上面做了无数个蜂窝状的孔洞，他和马龙家的小宝贝在那里有一下每一下的戳着洞眼玩儿，两人玩着闹着就开始无意中比谁戳进拔出的速度更快，那小孩坐在他并排的楼梯上，他张着软绵绵的小手穿过去，仰着头对他咯咯直笑，张继科凑过去和他脸贴脸，一根手指从他边上的孔洞钻了进去，拐着指节去逗他软豆腐似的小指头，孩子一抽手摸着张继科的脸往他怀里一靠，软软的头发贴着张继科的下巴蹭来蹭去。张继科心头一热，心想还好他是坐着的，不然开心得估计站不直了都。他想腾出手来摸摸他的小脑袋，却发现怎么都无法从那个小小的洞眼里抽出手指来，那蜂窝眼儿竟然还做成了大小不一的不规则。

张继科急了，不论转圈还是硬拔都无法抽出手指，那一圈箍得他手指都红了，指节上的肉都鼓在那缝儿下，小孩也发现了他的异样，张继科无奈只得喊了人替他弄点肥皂来试试，那小宝贝倒懂事，又捏了捏他肉了不少的脸颊，“科爸你别紧张。”张继科忍不住笑了起来，“我才没紧张。”小孩翻了个身子趴在他大腿上用圆圆的大眼睛上下打量着他，“我小叔说你一紧张就摸鼻子。”张继科一愣，后颈发热，比起手指被卡住这丢人事儿，马龙和他才见过几次而已怎么就洞悉了他的习惯，“你小叔瞎说。”小孩认真了起来，挺直了身子一下子爬了起来，“我小叔从不瞎说，他还说你一无聊就想睡觉，让我陪你玩别让你睡。”张继科那只手明明挂在冰凉的钢板上，手心却热得出了汗，“你小叔还和你说了什么？”小孩抿着嘴将脑袋摇得和拨浪鼓似的。张继科知道再也问不出什么了，心里乱做一团又胡乱扯不出个线头，只得泄了气等救援。

 

他收工回去的时候，已经差不多十点多了，令他诧异的是原本他以为那屋子黑灯瞎火的，哪知马龙竟然一身居家服出现客厅里刷着手机吃那些垃圾食品，薯条汉堡炸鸡腿摊了一桌子，马龙看了他一眼，“给你也买了。”张继科今天已经心累到无以复加，都没心思去追问他和他小侄子说的那些，垃圾食品倒是很适合宽慰现在的他。他也不客气，扯了包装纸就一屁股坐在他边上的沙发，张继科吃得很小口，那没了气的汽水只能从吸管里还依稀看到些小小的旗袍，这真的使他心情好了一些，“你不走？”马龙闻言抬起头来，眼里尽是些深意，“这是我家，我走去哪里？”张继科猛吸着汽水最后几口，一屋子都是他卖力吸饮料的声音，心里小声骂着又不好真的大喊你撒谎你特么根本不住这儿。

 

张继科也不知道他是怎么担起了做饭的责任，没通告的时候他起不来，如果要早上开工，他会多做一份早餐，在酸奶冻上用蓝莓酱画一个看不出是笑是哭的笑脸。他没有时间天天给自己和马龙做晚饭，但偶尔有时间了一定做得丰盛又铺张，他看出来马龙胃口很好，更是个肉食动物，所以张继科有时候会特意为他研究几个荤菜菜谱。他们间的气氛出乎意料地比张继科想象的自然，马龙对话题的切入点精准又及时，总能接住张继科的话茬。方博会来接送马龙，马龙上楼拿东西的时候张继科觉得方博几次都想开口说些什么，每次又欲言又止。他不急于挑明，知道对方自己肯定先沉不住气。终于那天方博开了口，“龙哥原先不在这儿住。”张继科撩了他挂在橱门上的擦碗巾擦着碟子，一个个将它们摆到架子上去，“我知道。”“他其实经常外头吃了晚饭再回来的。”张继科将一摞小点儿的碟子全垒在打开的厨柜里。背对着方博倒掩饰了他笑得拧着一团的脸颊，怪不得马龙的脸也比初见那会儿圆了些许，吃两顿晚餐能不肥么。方博倒像松了口气，语调活泼了许多，“你应该不知道，他最近比先前高兴许多，虽然脸上看不出来。”张继科合上了柜门，将那毛巾仔细穿过夹子挂好，怎么都没法将两侧摆弄对齐。

 

 

马龙这一阵子回去得很晚，他并不是有意避开张继科，张继科本来就是诱惑本身，他再往前一步，就不知道脚下是否是万丈深渊。他的目光开始有意无意地追随在这个屋内生活的张继科，在厨房里一边忙着做菜一边哼着歌的张继科，将他扔在洗衣篓内的衣物也一并洗了仔细拉平褶皱晾着衣物的张继科，在沙发上躺着打游戏输了后闷声不响过后才骂几句的张继科。

他甚至连外套都不脱就去张继科的屋内看一眼他熟睡的眉眼，确认他是否还在那里。

这像个命运的怪圈，他顺着它划好的轨道飞速奔跑了一圈，却又回到了原点。

张继科给自己装了宇宙投射夜灯，那些静谧璀璨的投影在天花板上撒了一大片，张继科在满天星辰中醒转过来，他揉着眼依然睡意浓浓，嗓音低沉温和，“你别难过了。”

马龙愣了下，沉下头去，“我没有。”

你有。张继科一把拉下他靠在自己身上，安抚般拍拍他的背。

他今天的西装太紧，后背绷直得仿佛所有的力气都聚集到了上半身，马龙狠狠吻了下去，他含着他柔软的下唇反复吮吸，他的舌尖逡巡在张继科不怎么齐整却有些可爱的下排牙齿，顶了进去推着他舌尖缠弄，一直交叠到深处，像是要抽走他的灵魂。借着那微弱的光，马龙捕捉到了张继科脸上柔软的神情，他看起来并没有被吓到，他甚至能感觉到身下的张继科放软了身体，他需要这热源这让他安心的身体，他放过了张继科的双唇，向下细细舔吻着他的下巴和脖子，贴上来的那一抹张继科颈间的凉意瞬间击醒了他，张继科立刻敏感地感受到了马龙一滞，他扳过马龙的头对上眼，既委屈又有些恼了，一双眼漾着水色。

“我就不行吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

还没细看 手癌错别字肯定有 

太困了明天来改

=====================

01 02 03 04

 

张继科和他订购的循环空气净化器一起住进去的，那屋子很干净，马龙应该不在那儿常住却有人来打扫，缺了点人情味，屋子里也尽是沉闷的味道。周雨替他一起收拾了几个行李箱，他几次想和说科哥你是来暂住的，不是搬家。然而张继科用草莓糖水堵住了周雨那想要吐槽的话头。

零食哄骗了之后，他依然催着周雨和他把屋子打扫了一遍。张继科在欧式简约奶油白柜子上按了两个可撕挂扣，挂了一条毛巾一条擦碗巾。周雨心里觉得不妥，刚想上去扯下来，张继科早料到了似的出手拦住他，“我用起来顺手。”

马龙事先已经安排了人去接张继科，在他们搬进来的这天早上匆匆露了个脸给了张继科钥匙，然后又领他去之前“避难”待过的那间屋子，“衣柜里有些衣服，可能你也不需要，不嫌可以随便穿，还有一大半空着你可以放你的。”张继科闷声不答他，却走过去拉开了橱门，里头挂了些黑白灰为主的休闲外套，那柜子比从外面看起来要深许多，张继科圆圆的指尖轻轻从衣架上轻轻抚过，边上分层齐整叠着一些长袖短袖和衬衫，摆着的香水瓶线条笔直清晰，硬朗得如同马龙的站姿。张继科心里咯噔一沉，这瓶和他现在用的同款香水显然不是马龙用的，他很确信马龙身上没有任何味道，所以马龙让他住他前恋人的房间？张继科从心底生了说不清道不明的怒气和委屈，亦或者从一开始就由这入骨的气味让马龙想起了什么人，才惹了后来那么多事。张继科一声不吭，一伸手哗啦啦将衣服拨到一侧，一转身蹲在地上开了自己的行李箱。

马龙盯着他头顶的发旋，张继科头发修得很短，耳朵超两侧张着，他埋着头恨不得钻到行李箱去的样子让马龙确信他在生气。马龙故意没有拿走那些东西，这屋子里都是另一个人的气息，虽然他离开很久了，他照旧会给他的衣服喷上他惯用的香水，织物上染着的香味两三天才会慢慢消散，曾经他对那种人工制成的香气并没有什么好感恶感，只是现在聊以安慰的是，他即使一无所有却依然留着他的气味。“我会替你把金牌拿回来的。”马龙终于开了口打破了沉默，张继科理着衣物的双手一滞，却没回答他。

 

张继科下午去录了节目，因为之前和马龙家小侄子搭档反响热烈收获一大票好评，他自己也刷网去看了那些评论，什么萌物X2双倍可爱，太想继续看他带孩子了，张继科一直就乐意和孩子玩到一起，被那么些可爱的半大不小的小娃儿们包围追着疯乐，如果不给他通告费大概他也会来的，当然他没有把这个疯狂的想法告诉肖战，肖战脑袋已经光可鉴人了，他不想给他增加过多的忧愁。肖战对于他住到马龙家这件事已经气了几天，和他说话都要通过周雨传话。在肖战看来他无异于自己往陷阱里跳，而媒体也逮着了机会几乎要坐实他和马龙的关系。各家挖遍了细枝末节抢着发稿，从他们台后初次相见到马龙探班，再到张继科彻底搬进了马龙的别墅，图文并茂，论点清晰，结局推测合理。他家遭窃那条新闻倒像汪洋里被浪头抛来打去的小舟，还没怎么来得及挣扎就彻底击沉了。

 

拍摄的间隙灯光师把两台照明大灯调暗了，那些道具楼梯本来是白色的，现在隐隐透着淡粉色的光，后面几组道具也尽是些薄荷绿天空蓝，都是些能引起小孩子好感和兴趣的颜色。室内的温度比外面要高许多，一暖他就想睡觉，张继科强忍着睡意接连打了两个哈欠，他坐在那道具楼梯上倚靠着拍摄用的钢片板，上面做了无数个蜂窝状的孔洞，他和马龙家的小宝贝在那里有一下每一下的戳着洞眼玩儿，两人玩着闹着就开始无意中比谁戳进拔出的速度更快，那小孩坐在他并排的楼梯上，他张着软绵绵的小手穿过去，仰着头对他咯咯直笑，张继科凑过去和他脸贴脸，一根手指从他边上的孔洞钻了进去，拐着指节去逗他软豆腐似的小指头，孩子一抽手摸着张继科的脸往他怀里一靠，软软的头发贴着张继科的下巴蹭来蹭去。张继科心头一热，心想还好他是坐着的，不然开心得估计站不直了都。他想腾出手来摸摸他的小脑袋，却发现怎么都无法从那个小小的洞眼里抽出手指来，那蜂窝眼儿竟然还做成了大小不一的不规则。

张继科急了，不论转圈还是硬拔都无法抽出手指，那一圈箍得他手指都红了，指节上的肉都鼓在那缝儿下，小孩也发现了他的异样，张继科无奈只得喊了人替他弄点肥皂来试试，那小宝贝倒懂事，又捏了捏他肉了不少的脸颊，“科爸你别紧张。”张继科忍不住笑了起来，“我才没紧张。”小孩翻了个身子趴在他大腿上用圆圆的大眼睛上下打量着他，“我小叔说你一紧张就摸鼻子。”张继科一愣，后颈发热，比起手指被卡住这丢人事儿，马龙和他才见过几次而已怎么就洞悉了他的习惯，“你小叔瞎说。”小孩认真了起来，挺直了身子一下子爬了起来，“我小叔从不瞎说，他还说你一无聊就想睡觉，让我陪你玩别让你睡。”张继科那只手明明挂在冰凉的钢板上，手心却热得出了汗，“你小叔还和你说了什么？”小孩抿着嘴将脑袋摇得和拨浪鼓似的。张继科知道再也问不出什么了，心里乱做一团又胡乱扯不出个线头，只得泄了气等救援。

 

他收工回去的时候，已经差不多十点多了，令他诧异的是原本他以为那屋子黑灯瞎火的，哪知马龙竟然一身居家服出现客厅里刷着手机吃那些垃圾食品，薯条汉堡炸鸡腿摊了一桌子，马龙看了他一眼，“给你也买了。”张继科今天已经心累到无以复加，都没心思去追问他和他小侄子说的那些，垃圾食品倒是很适合宽慰现在的他。他也不客气，扯了包装纸就一屁股坐在他边上的沙发，张继科吃得很小口，那没了气的汽水只能从吸管里还依稀看到些小小的旗袍，这真的使他心情好了一些，“你不走？”马龙闻言抬起头来，眼里尽是些深意，“这是我家，我走去哪里？”张继科猛吸着汽水最后几口，一屋子都是他卖力吸饮料的声音，心里小声骂着又不好真的大喊你撒谎你特么根本不住这儿。

 

张继科也不知道他是怎么担起了做饭的责任，没通告的时候他起不来，如果要早上开工，他会多做一份早餐，在酸奶冻上用蓝莓酱画一个看不出是笑是哭的笑脸。他没有时间天天给自己和马龙做晚饭，但偶尔有时间了一定做得丰盛又铺张，他看出来马龙胃口很好，更是个肉食动物，所以张继科有时候会特意为他研究几个荤菜菜谱。他们间的气氛出乎意料地比张继科想象的自然，马龙对话题的切入点精准又及时，总能接住张继科的话茬。方博会来接送马龙，马龙上楼拿东西的时候张继科觉得方博几次都想开口说些什么，每次又欲言又止。他不急于挑明，知道对方自己肯定先沉不住气。终于那天方博开了口，“龙哥原先不在这儿住。”张继科撩了他挂在橱门上的擦碗巾擦着碟子，一个个将它们摆到架子上去，“我知道。”“他其实经常外头吃了晚饭再回来的。”张继科将一摞小点儿的碟子全垒在打开的厨柜里。背对着方博倒掩饰了他笑得拧着一团的脸颊，怪不得马龙的脸也比初见那会儿圆了些许，吃两顿晚餐能不肥么。方博倒像松了口气，语调活泼了许多，“你应该不知道，他最近比先前高兴许多，虽然脸上看不出来。”张继科合上了柜门，将那毛巾仔细穿过夹子挂好，怎么都没法将两侧摆弄对齐。

 

 

马龙这一阵子回去得很晚，他并不是有意避开张继科，张继科本来就是诱惑本身，他再往前一步，就不知道脚下是否是万丈深渊。他的目光开始有意无意地追随在这个屋内生活的张继科，在厨房里一边忙着做菜一边哼着歌的张继科，将他扔在洗衣篓内的衣物也一并洗了仔细拉平褶皱晾着衣物的张继科，在沙发上躺着打游戏输了后闷声不响过后才骂几句的张继科。

他甚至连外套都不脱就去张继科的屋内看一眼他熟睡的眉眼，确认他是否还在那里。

这像个命运的怪圈，他顺着它划好的轨道飞速奔跑了一圈，却又回到了原点。

张继科给自己装了宇宙投射夜灯，那些静谧璀璨的投影在天花板上撒了一大片，张继科在满天星辰中醒转过来，他揉着眼依然睡意浓浓，嗓音低沉温和，“你别难过了。”

马龙愣了下，沉下头去，“我没有。”

你有。张继科一把拉下他靠在自己身上，安抚般拍拍他的背。

他今天的西装太紧，后背绷直得仿佛所有的力气都聚集到了上半身，马龙狠狠吻了下去，他含着他柔软的下唇反复吮吸，他的舌尖逡巡在张继科不怎么齐整却有些可爱的下排牙齿，顶了进去推着他舌尖缠弄，一直交叠到深处，像是要抽走他的灵魂。借着那微弱的光，马龙捕捉到了张继科脸上柔软的神情，他看起来并没有被吓到，他甚至能感觉到身下的张继科放软了身体，他需要这热源这让他安心的身体，他放过了张继科的双唇，向下细细舔吻着他的下巴和脖子，贴上来的那一抹张继科颈间的凉意瞬间击醒了他，张继科立刻敏感地感受到了马龙一滞，他扳过马龙的头对上眼，既委屈又有些恼了，一双眼漾着水色。

“我就不行吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

马龙没有说话，他的手从张继科颈侧伸了进去，他的手指还沾染着些许外头的凉意，张继科后颈有些柔软细小的短短绒毛，指尖刮着那处温热的皮肤，张继科闻起来像热度消散了后的凉爽夏末，弥散着潮湿的草木清新气息，又隐隐掺杂着几丝令人焦灼的浓烈甜蜜，说着那样肆无忌惮的话，却藏了一股我不回头你也不后悔的狠劲，只是他的委屈才是瓦解推倒了马龙设立着的最后一道心墙的武器。  
他想纵容张继科，也想纵容自己。  
马龙的手掌覆上了他的颈脉，他的手指纤长有力，骨节并不突出，却让张继科莫名生了一种畏意。那只手从后至前悄悄地攀附上他整个脖子，他忽然意识到这是一个多么危险的姿势，他不知道这是猎人猎取小兽前的玩弄还是观察，马龙却只用拇指轻轻抚弄他的喉结，那一块被抵住又不至于过分用力，张继科气息有些急了，渐渐不自觉地跟着他的节奏吞咽口水。  
马龙抽出手一口咬上他的脖子，终于放过了慢慢折磨他已经过度兴奋和紧张的情绪，张继科从喉咙深处压抑着漏出了一声呜咽。马龙忽然想起来那一次他也是这样带着他那些过于淡然的安静出现在他面前，带着他独有的倔强不肯讨好他向他低头。是马龙自己在张继科站上舞台看过来的那一刻被轻易瓦解了防线。  
至今他依然记得那一幕——或许这一辈子他都不会忘记。张继科在忽明忽暗的灯光下，低头喃喃嗓音温柔地唱着那一句在哪里见过你，他内心残存的燃尽死灰又被吹了一阵风，带起来隐隐绰绰的火苗。张继科被他咬着那一块皮肤心痒难耐，他抵着马龙宽厚的胸膛从侧开的衬衫缝间插进去了一只手，手指密合地贴上那温暖的皮肤，他的指尖能感受到对方强有力的心跳，他不喜欢马龙那看似坚毅决绝的眼神里忽闪而过不易捕捉的忧伤，他不喜欢他的按部就班和过度温柔，他相信他的出现打乱了马龙计划好的人生节奏，他又很喜欢马龙纵容他偶尔任性的举动，张继科醒来的时候意识分明清醒得很，现在却乱哄哄地闪着各种杂乱的念头，他需要点别的什么安慰，那纽扣却阻碍了他的计划。  
马龙顺着张继科的脖颈一路按着吻，一个比一个深重，不知是在安抚张继科还是说服自己。张继科的肩胛骨高耸着一处棱角，马龙想起以前老话都说生着这样骨头的人天生反骨，在他看来张继科只是比常人更易遭受些人生的变数和历练，他得到了许多，却也失去了许多，马龙又何尝不是。那处骨头下便画着细巧却线条清晰的锁骨，一路笔直向下，张继科的玉安安静静地躺在锁骨中间的凹陷里，沁透了他的风骨神采，自有一处腻人的光华色泽。  
马龙按住张继科的手指，握着他并不柔软的手一个个从上至下解开纽扣，他一抽皮带，将衬衫拉散开来。他贴着张继科起伏不定的胸，张继科像是禁不住这亲密接触，难耐地轻微扭了下，马龙在他左侧肋骨那处探着指尖揉了揉，张继科动得更厉害了些，一横手环过马龙的脖子用力扣在他肩膀上，马龙按着他的腰略微支起些身体，再次吻上张继科的嘴唇，张继科这次似是等了很久，立刻探着舌尖与他缠绕在一块，马龙舔着他舌下那些湿滑细嫩的肉，张继科被他顶着不得不失了守关一样向后卷着舌尖，他不知道该逃还是迎战，却被马龙钻了空子，一路向前捣弄着他口腔内每一处。  
张继科被迫仰起头，却无法阻止那些对方渍渍吸不尽的液体流了下去。马龙像是从他口中抽走了他的灵魂，将他钳制在床上，他只依稀听见对方在耳边低声说道——如果你不想要了，就喊停，你永远是安全的，尽管那声音缥缈得像遥远的山谷里传来一般，恍惚间他却觉得脑海中还有个回声似的，与这声音像同个频率接上了一样，马龙咬着他烧热了的耳廓，将那绵软的耳垂含进了口中吮吸，弄得十足水光，又用齿缘来回碾着那软肉，张继科被他弄得疼痛和爽利来回涌现，抓着马龙手臂借力猛吸了口气。马龙的手在他光洁的皮肤上逡巡，所到之处全然都是他侵占的领地。张继科虽然较之之前在役时期长了些肉，皮肉却依然经了常年的训练，有着不同于寻常人的细致紧绷。  
马龙的拇指抵在他圆润的肚脐上顺着打圈，张继科死死咬着下唇朝左右不停转头，依然找不到办法压下去那酥痒难忍的快感，马龙的手指却放过了那里，悄悄向下探去拉下了张继科的内裤，他那里不知道什么时候已经颤颤巍巍在毛发从中抬着头，马龙离开了张继科的身体，双手挤着他的臀将他往上托了托，两根手指一勾兜住了张继科沉甸甸的肉球，自下而上搓揉颠弄，他的呼吸骤然重了起来，马龙压在他正中，他完全合不上腿，伸着四肢将自己的身体暴露得一览无遗。对方很会拿捏他，每每推着将他肉球挤压成一团后很快又整只手快速上下撸动着他挺立的肉柱，他看得见自己那一根带着些弧度翘在那里，许是觉得还不够畅快，还没等他回过神来，马龙已经将那根含了进去舔弄，细细咬着他湿滑肉头，张继科像是迷失在层层叠叠雾气缭绕的欲望森林深处，那些藤蔓从布满青绿色柔软苔藓中升起来，束缚住他的手脚，缠绕着将他卷到半空中，马龙沿着那些藤蔓紧紧抓牢了他。张继科已经无法思考，他甚至分不清如鼓声般擂动的究竟是他的，还是马龙的心跳。  
马龙分开他的腿挤了进去，张继科顺从听话地张开腿，虽然那有力的腿架不住在微微颤抖，看起来更是一脸失神般的迷惘，马龙拍拍他抬起来的屁股宽慰他，“没有真的要进去，夹紧些。”张继科懂了他的意思，脸却红热得更厉害了些。马龙将他整个折了上去，挺着腰将自己那根杵在了张继科腿间，那处皮肉本就软嫩，比不得其他肌群密集处紧绷结实，马龙那根又热又重却还没出液，被他挤在中间抽插了几次就磨红了一片，他一边动着下身顶戳那腿间嫩肉，一手又捻起张继科双球下柔软皮肤，另一手将张继科的手拉到唇边不循章法痕迹胡乱地舔了个遍，那舌面的柔软和腿间的粗硬这强烈对比的体验让身下的人又燥热了几分，马龙却像在试探他害羞的极限一般，拉着他那只被舔湿了的手插到张继科自己腿间，“这样润一些你没那么疼。”他便就着这看起来有些淫乱的姿势一次比一次更用力的操着张继科的手和大腿，顺着那根又狠狠干着张继科的肉柱，从那圆润涨红了的肉蛋一直干到最顶端，张继科的脸从面颊一直烧到耳朵，他脱不开手，更挣扎不撩马龙的约束。  
马龙的呼吸也急了许多，他缓了缓神低头亲了下张继科有些肿了的下唇，对方依然一副无辜又委屈的神色，倒教人忘了分明是他勾着他跨过了那条界限，“从来没有人像我这样对待你，是不是？”马龙没停下捣弄的动作，却掐着张继科胸口那一点逼他回话。张继科没有防备，痛得一下子滑下了眼泪，却嘴硬着不肯开口。马龙一手不肯松开蹂虐那小小的乳粒，一手又摸到下面在他敏感的马眼上骚刮，几乎马龙每一次加一些力气，他那里就更想要涌着喷出来，几乎被他弄得都要变成连贯反应，他隐约觉得对方几乎要掌控了他的身体。张继科的腿间被磨蹭得温度越来越高，马龙像是他想象的样子，看起来有着漫不经心的温柔，发起狠来内里却有着偏执的掌控欲望，张继科根本无法挣脱，他依稀残留的那一丝清明神智告诉他，他那里明天穿裤子应该一碰到就会疼，  
马龙终于泄了出来，弄得张继科腿间一片湿滑，他还挤着残余的精液抹在他的腹毛中，张继科像水里捞起来一般又湿又热，脖颈后的汗干了又流，冰火两重天，马龙撸着他晃动的那根，张继科很快也射了，飞溅得他胸膛腹上星星点点白色，他想收拾下自己，却无力动弹。这场与其说是发泄，不如说是更像彼此倾诉些说不出口找不到出口的情感。马龙拉扯着张继科身下的被子将他一遮拢在其中，张继科闭着眼，睫毛在性爱余潮中颤抖，他明明和自己一样经历了许多，却始终看起来不谙世事，哪怕在这肉欲殆尽过后。  
马龙摸着他汗湿的发尾，那里只有湿透了才会像幼鸟的燕尾一般柔软乖顺，“哪怕开始了，你也可以随时选择离开我。”  
“所以你宁愿自己痛，也要放他离开？”张继科缓缓睁了眼，在昏暗的也等下更显慵懒，他那一望直直照进马龙胸口去了，马龙顺着他的发际线慢慢向上，停在他额头，拨弄了下他的发尖，“你错了，他从来没有离开过，也不会有人可以取代他。”张继科心头一滞，卷着被子背对马龙不再说话了，马龙却没有离开，掌心贴在张继科的纹身上似是安慰，两人各怀心思沉沉睡去。


	8. Chapter 8

马龙没有回自己的房间睡，每隔几下张继科的呼吸就会重一下，他的指尖能细微地察觉感受到张继科轻轻起伏的呼吸节奏，起先他还按慰般在他背上抚摸，但马龙自己很快就睡着了，睡意像妆点着以甜美外衣而实则狡黠的食梦鬼，将他摄了魂，从头至脚慢慢侵蚀啃噬，黑压压一片连一个梦都没有。他舍弃了什么，又得到了什么。他一直习惯在天平两侧计算得失，权衡利益，他喜欢给自己留有余地，无解的事情，全都约束起来藏到心底最深的地方。  
这样或许不会痛，因为没有得到，也不需要舍弃，但哪怕是马龙，也会有到了极限后天平重重砸下来的那一刻。  
他像是飘浮在虚空的极夜中，甚至连张继科起身，马龙也只是稍稍动了下眼皮又沉沉入梦去，也不记得张继科到底回来了没。  
直到张继科卷走了所有被子将自己捂得严严实实团成了个球，马龙几乎半个身体在外面，他一向不怎么怕冷，却是光着睡下去的，未免也受不了这冷意，他一翻身掀了被子钻进去，不知是否内外的温差所致，裹着被子的张继科倒把他给热着了，马龙闭着眼睛不动，神智还未清醒，身体却自主从后牢牢覆盖上张继科，对方比他高一些，其实却是生了个纤薄骨架。他喜欢张继科的腿，倒并不仅仅是昨晚被他弄得湿漉漉一塌糊涂的样子。他奋力击球的时候，每一块肌肉都贴合着骨骼凸显着鼓鼓囊囊又不会过分夸张的形状，张继科的汗水就会像遭了雨一样细密地从发梢慢慢淌到脖颈，那一刻他应该也是这样热。  
张继科明明很热，却没有汗，烫得像揣了个小火炉在怀里。马龙意识到他必然是发烧了。他自己或许还没有意识到，只是呼吸的节奏不自然地更为加重了，伴随着毫无节奏的低声哼哼。他一生病，最后用来抵御外界的那一层硬壳都收了起来，仰着身体露着柔软的内里。马龙一翻身下了床，捡了内裤和昨夜扔在地上的衬衣，屋里依然还是残存着性爱的味道，不合时宜地掺杂着一丝暧昧。  
他径直下了楼去冰箱里翻了冰袋，顺手倒了杯热水，照顾发烧的人他可以说轻车熟路了，拐上楼直接去了张继科房里，将杯子轻轻放在他床头柜上后立刻去了浴室，缠着冰袋各裹了块毛巾搁在洗手台上，镜子边张继科放了些洗漱用品和基础护肤品，还有他闲置了的从化妆师那里得到的粉色固定夹，他最近剪了头发，不会再有稍长的头发妨碍到额头了。马龙拉开另一侧的洗漱柜，里面的药品还是老样子，退热帖还剩下好些没有用，他撕了片，夹着那石头般结实冰冷的冰袋出去了，张继科的喘气声更重了，呼哧呼哧地像转不动的风扇，马龙干脆开了床头柜的灯，调暗了不会刺眼的柔和光，张继科将头整个埋在被子里，这也是导致他呼吸困难的原因之一，马龙把他的被子往下扯了扯，掖在下巴下，张继科的脑袋被迫露了出来，脸颊倒不知道是被子里的热气蒸的还是烧的，一路红到耳朵后，那微张的大耳朵血管翕张浸透了血色。马龙一撕退烧贴的背膜，稳稳往张继科额头上一贴，朝两侧轻轻抹平，张继科吸了吸鼻子却没睁眼，睫毛在灯光下扫着片阴影轻轻颤抖着，马龙拿了块包好的冰袋塞进被子里，摸到他腋下的位置，捏着手臂稍稍抬起卡了进去。张继科虽然不再是运动员了，没什么服药的禁忌，但马龙依然选择了先给他物理降温，如果到天亮张继科依然没有什么好转，那他再喂他吃颗降温药。  
“喝水么，继科儿。”马龙话一出口就但愿那几个字被夜魔吞了下去，好在张继科烧得迷糊，也未辨明他究竟说了什么，只畏光似的挣了条缝儿，顺着他手臂借力半抬了下头，他很渴，将整杯水一饮而尽，也没说还要，只将脑袋重重砸在枕头上又沉沉睡去。马龙也没有再多话，顺着张继科躺了下去，张继科蠕动了几下，将被子拱了些过来给他，他自嘲地弯了下嘴角，一伸手越过张继科将张继科放在床头柜的两个手机都关了机，从背后搂着他也睡了。

马龙是被窗外的磅礴大雨声惊醒的，这雨层层叠叠锲而不舍地仿佛凿穿了天顶，一点点地从那些洞眼浸润透整个世界，天应该不早了，却依然半黑不亮像刚过了三四点。他关掉了张继科的手机，这里又没有旁人会来打扰，他们像被这雨笼罩起来与世隔绝的两个人，在这孤岛一般的城。  
马龙很轻易就记起来那天录制结束的时候，也是这样的封城大雨给了他和张继科一部电影一样的开头，却像演了好几年那般久。马龙醒来的时候就被张继科压着他的右手，血液不畅到整个手臂发麻，他却不想动——不想改变现状，不知道是出于某种保护还是他自己的借口，他盯着天花板想了很久却没有答案。既然难得可以赖床一次——马龙翻身从后面抱住了张继科，张继科没有那么烫得令人不安了，后颈的头发也剃得很短，他凑上去吻了吻，有些淡淡的汗味，张继科应该没有醒，只缩了缩脖子再往下朝被子里钻了去。他想他发了汗应该没什么大碍了，张继科昨天半夜里起来过，大约是去洗澡了，没有人会喜欢带着那粘腻体感入睡，尤其是张继科。他不知道是不是那一场还不算彻底的性爱让张继科发了烧，还是他原先就有些隐隐热度却没有对他说。  
马龙探着手窝在张继科胸口，犹豫了下直接插进他睡衣里去了。张继科的呼吸很均匀，那一片皮肤温暖地让他无法抽开手，他没有想过这样细微又亲密的接触会这样让他如此舍不得离开，若不是他过于沉溺，一定可以分辨那一声轻笑到底是错觉还是张继科已经醒了。马龙叹了口气，捏了捏他胸口，“你醒了。”张继科被他揉得小声嗷叫了下，抓着他的手翻了过来，眼睛晶亮，“再不醒我被人偷走了我还不知道呢。”他平躺着显得脸上比平日里圆润了不少，头发也给压塌了，不知是病了一场还是发汗给捂得，比之前白了些许，看着更孩子气了几分，“我要吃早饭。”马龙从被子里支起了半个身体，张继科手心又湿又热，却并不柔软，抓着马龙的手臂像是撒娇，“我不要吃外卖。”马龙笑了声，安慰他一样穿过他的拇指握紧了捏捏他的手，“你别嫌就好。”他掀开被子翻身下床后，转身回来给张继科掖了掖被角，把他围得严严实实，或许生了病的人尤其听话，张继科倒不抵抗，一动不动很乖任他去弄，末了只打了个哈欠，抬了下左边略显朦胧的眼，夹带几丝睡意慵懒撩了句，“一个人睡不如两个人暖和。”马龙不知道自己究竟是如何武装好了意志，没有再受他蛊惑躺回去。

张继科洗漱后套了件居家的白色薄绒衫和柔软的灰色睡裤下了楼，马龙意外穿着和他差不多的衣服，头发也并未朝后梳去，而是自由松散着，给他往餐桌上端了碗热气腾腾的面条，张继科吸了吸鼻子，已经闻到了麻油的香味，他看出来马龙刀工并不好，却也撒了一把大大小小水绿粉白的葱花，浮在清汤上沾了油花挨着细软的面条，马龙给他那一碗里打了两个蛋，蛋白煎得嫩嫩的，张继科轻轻用筷子一拨，那柔软的蛋黄液抖了抖就流了出来，他埋头嘬了口热汤，莫名心头暖暖的，舔了舔嘴角仰起脑袋，“改天我给你做顿好的。”马龙眯眼笑了笑，没回答他，透过玻璃窗，隐隐看到了些雨后天亮了的光。  
他们偷了半日闲，马龙捧着笔记本在客厅的沙发上认真盯着屏幕，张继科上楼接了几个电话，下来的时候拿了一沓之前周雨给他装订好的节目台本和流程，他没有告诉马龙下午他就要飞去S市录一个特别节目，然后还会因为另一个嘉宾任务在那儿待两天，他们并不是需要向对方告知行程的关系，亦或许这只是单方面的控制而已，马龙如果想知道他的动向，也根本无需问他就可以得知了。他隔着马龙一个空位左右一屁股坐下了，马龙推着笔记本不动声色地朝他挪了挪，“下午我送你去机场。”张继科没抬头，用圆圆的指甲拨弄着纸张边缘，折了个小三角又把它抹平，愤愤小声嘀咕，“你怎么什么都知道。”

节目录制几乎全是在某个影视基地的外景，在拍古装戏的那一块区域布景拍摄，张继科大约是大病初愈还处在想要伸展伸展的兴奋期，整个录制一逮一个准，奔跑多了动作幅度大了后他的束腰有点松，在拍摄间隙有服装师过来给他调整。张继科张开手臂任人摆弄，拨了几下手机，他那个“红双喜”的球迷破天荒给他发了消息，规规矩矩领导慰问口吻似的四个字，“注意休息。”他知道自己之前感冒了的事情传了开去，没想到这个看起来毫无波动的男球迷会把这事听了进去，张继科起了些玩心，“你是怎么知道我病了？”刚发过去就看到对话框气泡跳出来，“我看见的。”张继科有些惊讶，对方言辞间并不像会去他录制现场，那边来喊要继续拍了，张继科也没多想，转身把手机给了周雨。  
收工后众人约了饭，张继科回去了还不想睡，拖着周雨和他玩了几盘游戏，明天他还有个电竞游戏比赛现场嘉宾的工作，肖战也很重视这次，明天也会飞来，张继科临阵磨枪少不了找人带带他。周雨跟着他忙前跑后了一天倒有些困了，拿了个枕头歪在床一边趴着，打了会儿倒来了精神，“科哥，马龙……没给你提奇怪的要求吧？”张继科本就无法分心同时干两件事儿，一声不吭继续打着游戏，过了会儿才回他一句，“你想什么呢。”周雨打了个哈欠翻了个身，“我听说那道上的都有些怪癖。”张继科彻底玩不下去了，“你就这么肯定我们已经是那种关系了？”周雨也放下了手机，“哪怕现在不是，我觉得以后也会是。”张继科没作声，拿了个枕头靠在另一侧，马龙发的消息正好进来了——他要去G市出差，这两天不回去住。张继科手指随意滑动了几下，不知道怎么回他干脆就不回了，他心里却有些小开心，虽然他觉得马龙没必要告诉自己他上哪儿去。

张继科没想到比赛的舞台会搭建得那么大，他在上台的通道边搓了搓手，拿出手机翻了几条消息分散下略微紧张的心情，马龙的消息意外显示在上方，“你衣服下摆塞在裤子里了。”张继科下意识低头一看，外套左侧果然没拉出来。还没等他反应过来，那种最不可能的猜测像点燃的烟花一样轰然在头脑中炸裂似的，不可能，不可能，马龙应该去了G市。张继科乱了阵脚，呆呆木在那里不知所措，肖战在一边不停催他，赶牛下岸一般将他往台上推，他上台的那一瞬间回头在人群中茫然地想要寻找马龙的身影。他可能要陷得更深了。


	9. Chapter 9

冷白色的灯从头顶水泻下一般照亮了整个舞台，他不自觉地眯了下眼来慢慢适应这无处不在的光，左右两侧打着不同阵营颜色的旋转射灯，打在空处交叉又错开，偶尔也会很快在舞台上几人身上闪回，殷红色激光一样藏了几分杀气，隐隐约约掀开记忆一角，张继科左手握着另一只手的手腕平放在身前，双腿微微分开，他看着自己的鞋尖发呆，他记得他在这里比赛过，局间人群的加油欢呼声或许比此刻更山呼海啸一些，他抿了下略微干涩的嘴唇，装作轻松地说了这个。在这样大型活动现场发言的拘谨和在球场上被万众瞩目那种渴望胜利与注视的激情血性是截然不同的，他一直都知道，但是，现在这样也不讨厌。

马龙倒是很喜欢这样的场合，张继科有别于私下的那些许紧张和无处摆放的手，正如同那一次被肖战带到他的休息室里来打招呼一样，仿佛多呼吸一口空气都会每增加了一份压力，但在他小小的掩饰下，张继科自以为能很好处理带过去，而今天没有吊坠给他摆弄了。马龙知道他一旦过了那个坎，就会带着点小小的挑衅和得意，像那些一开始不怎么好对付的猫科动物，最后都会带着撒娇一般的神态靠近。张继科在表演赛里玩得有点糟糕，虽然职业选手都知道让他们几分，不然这对战没法看，但张继科依然逃不过身边其他观众窃窃私语“逃命型肉盾”的吐槽。马龙随着他们轻声笑了，他以前也很爱玩游戏，比张继科冲动和嚣张许多，一输就扔鼠标，有个人会劝他，不要为这些生气，也不要那么沉迷于一件事。  
那时候世界简单得仿佛只有他们两个人，等人一旦学会了把精力合理分配投入到不同事情，喜欢什么都不再那么纯粹和一心一意了。  
马龙从那件事上学了个教训，不要那么轻易忘却痛苦，不要装作无所谓掩盖伤疤，但渐渐掀开还未愈合的一角，却也需要数倍的勇气，这之于他又是另一回事。马龙是个死心眼，在一条路上前行的时候，一定会把身后的回头路一块一块砌死，他情愿披荆斩棘前行也不会再退回去选择另一条轻松许多的道，哪怕前方只有极为微弱的光亮。  
就像此刻观众席上那若有若无的灯光，舞台四周的射灯全都打在了中央的焦点，现在是张继科的表演时间，他换了一身衣服，白色的大翻领贴合地搭在黑色的毛衣上，中间系了黑色的领结，从蓝紫色团花的纸伞中走了出来，仿佛此处应该是春阳和煦的三月江南，他也有那样的柔软神情和眼波潋滟，马龙知道张继科不是刻意的，他也不确信张继科能否在那么高的舞台上，在人山人海里找到他，尽管他觉得张继科那微微侧身，视线掠过人群稍稍在他身上定了一下，像揉碎了一整个季节的春光撒在水中，亮着动人神采，撩拨得他心里一动。张继科偏偏又是一脸无辜的稚嫩样子，马龙抱肘贴在胸前，扬起了些头凝视着歪了脑袋低声吟唱歌词一脸温柔的张继科，的确，他什么都不知道。

张继科在活动结束后没有回主办方的酒店，卸妆的时候他就早已经一板直球打了过去发消息问马龙的车停在哪里，对方倒也没有矫情掩饰和他打太极，只说等他这边完事后打电话给他，他自然会让人来接他。张继科从镜子里看到后面沙发上坐着的肖战一脸不是很愉快的表情，低声嘀咕了句，“别瞎担心，我会照顾好自己。”肖战破天荒地没有念叨他，依然一言不发。周雨一边看化妆师给他卸妆，一边又瞄了眼后方的肖战，也想不出什么缓和气氛的话。张继科知道他们想说什么，偏又执拗得很，撞一次墙没什么关系，他是会继续撞第二第三次的人。或许在某些时刻这是优点，却又在别的情况下恰恰成了弱点。  
服装师一开始打定主意要给他穿一件紧身的白色毛衣，那衣服拎着一看就紧到窒息，对方好说歹说企图用凸显他漂亮的骨骼肌肉来说服他，无奈张继科的倔强是旁人所不能胜过的东西，他换了这套黑色主体搭配了白色大翻脸的毛衣，却又有些示好地妥协了穿上服装师给他选的带了些跟的鞋子。他不习惯这个，上台的时候总一步一步挨着走，就担心摔跤，不知道自己看起来是不是像横着走的螃蟹。

张继科的执着也让他义无反顾地转向了马龙那条路的方向，他的直觉也告诉他可能会受伤，但他无可救药地就是那种即使眼前是万丈悬崖也会纵身一跃的人，谁又能体会在这样一段进进退退的关系中他所得到的快乐和满足呢？

马龙已经喝了些酒，解了衬衫最上面那颗纽扣给他开了门，胸膛紧紧贴那薄薄的衬衫显着宽阔的形状。他一手取下了张继科的黑色口罩，弯眼朝他一笑，“那么好看，遮起来做什么。”张继科的感冒还没完全好透，冷热空气一相逢，忍不住连打了几个喷嚏。他推开马龙合上了门，马龙走到桌前给他倒了些酒，张继科接过来只稍微抿了一口便放下了，马龙一抬手喝了自己杯中的酒后慢悠悠坐下，取了他那一杯也一饮而尽，“你也真是怪，嫌酒不甜倒忍得了烟味的苦。”马龙的声音听起来很亮，一旦想要嘲讽他的时候就会带着两三分笑意，别人应该很难分辨，但张继科轻而易举就能感知他语调里的各种意味，只是他自己的那一两分不快听起来更像是撒娇，“我脾气怪你跑来干吗？”张继科朝后一屁股坐在马龙大腿上，马龙没料到他来这么一招，手一歪差点砸了酒杯，这几乎没什么风情的坐大腿更多像是大只小宠物的置气，张继科去掉了发胶，头发软了些下来垂在额前，鼓着脸颊居高临下地盯着他，马龙知道他没生气，只是大约喜欢他哄一下他。马龙揉了揉张继科胸口，张继科胸肌位置比他高一些，没有他宽厚却很敏感，刚一碰到他张继科就不耐痒地蹭了蹭屁股，马龙下面被他坐着本就不好受，这一动又跳了下，按着他屁股两侧不让他再乱动，“想见你就跑来了。”他向前倾着头，落在张继科的胸前，他怕的就是这个，为了一个人他可以改变按部就班的生活轨迹，让它开出了本应该在的轨道。  
张继科大约是察觉到了什么，也不再坚持，挪了挪屁股转了方向，两手圈紧了马龙，他们没再说话，马龙几乎有些渴望这一刻一直延续下去，他拍了下张继科的屁股，对方就要再不安分地扭动几下，马龙干脆双手一交叉托着他的屁股朝前走了几步将他摔在床上，亲了亲他额头解他衣服，“你知道不知道你多重。”张继科又是委屈又是不解睁大了眼抬起头看他，挣扎着伸了小肉手狠狠抓了一把马龙下面那团，这会子嫌他重了，倒是别给他吃那么大一碗面条啊。  
马龙那一包被他抓得发涨，一边脱他衣服一边吻着他露出来的一寸寸结实细腻的皮肤，“你再抓一会儿也是你屁股遭殃。”张继科淡淡的蜜色肌肉紧实又柔韧，贴合着骨骼勾勒出这一具性感诱人的肉体，张继科虽然没说，但马龙知道他仍然不好意思了，他一拧张继科那柔软敏感的乳首，他耳朵立刻就红了，透着火烧云霞一般的炽热，一路染到了耳后和脸颊。可马龙偏生就喜欢看他害臊，张继科虽然嘴上曾经说着“我就不行吗”和“我不想欠你，都还给你”，但身体反应实在是害羞得紧，小眼神乱飘根本就没有定在他身上。  
马龙安慰他似的吻上了他的嘴唇，他大约是涂了些润唇膏，尝到了些香甜滋味，张继科的舌尖湿软嫩滑，倒不像唇角略微干涩，和他来来往往推送缠弄，软软糯糯搅着黏糊糊的水液。马龙一手探进张继科的内裤里搓揉着那半硬的一包，张继科的呼吸重了起来，一只手勾着马龙的脖子想让他贴得更近一些，他从根部捏了那对肉球几下，推着手掌撸到顶，舔尽了张继科唇角边的水渍，终于放过了他润了水饱满起来的嘴唇。马龙圈着张继科那根来回套弄，那笔直一根直挺挺竖在张继科腿间，晶亮的前液濡湿了毛发，张继科难耐地用屁股抵着床单蹭动。马龙按着他两条结实的粗腿，慢慢替他把裤子给全退了下来，张继科乖乖听话抬着腿让他摆弄，马龙让他翻了个身趴在床上，张继科腿根处比常人粗一些，连着屁股又肉又结实，高高隆着两座山丘似的，马龙一抽衬衫下摆，松了衣服和裤子，分开双膝跪在张继科两腿外，两手的虎口贴着张继科那两处肉，手指紧紧抓着肉上下左右揉弄，张继科的屁股大约是浑身上下最有肉的地方，不知道究竟是他疼了还是爽到了，还随着马龙的节奏一收一缩那臀肌，马龙捎一用力朝外掰开那紧实的屁股就能看到那还紧合着的入口，一松手就又藏到肉团里去了，他深呼吸了两下，腾了只手揉了几下自己那根，得不到什么纾解，干脆彻底托下裤子让那根直挺挺得弹了出来。  
张继科前面还硬着，有些难耐地耸起屁股找了个还算合适的角度去蹭床单，他每次一翘着屁股就几乎是将自己更往马龙身前凑了几分，马龙将他捞了起来拍了几下屁股，张继科不敢乱动了，马龙指尖探到臀缝间稍稍往两侧一拨，那肉眼儿就又露了出来，他像是在玩弄夏天那熟透了的水蜜桃，臀肉被拍打的红晕还没消退下去，中间臀沟从最上面隐秘得勾勒着一轮饱满的线条，果肉饱满，一直到凹陷处，藏着那软嫩的水眼，马龙细长的指尖按着那里轻轻转了几下，张继科低声呻吟了一声，一缩屁股倒像是要将马龙的手指往屁股里夹，马龙真的顺势捅了半根手指进去，一首捏着他后颈抚弄，张继科便像猫科动物那样被点了软穴，软趴趴地伏着身体不敢乱动了，他只得将一只手枕在脸边支撑着身体，一只手摸到下面圈套起来分散注意力，但后面捣弄的刺激过于强烈，他抖着手使不上劲儿了。  
马龙看他在床单上扭来动去都找不到合适的角度，知道他难受着，向后挪了挪位置，抽出手指一俯身吸了那柔软的肉眼儿一口，张继科忍不住了哑着嗓子低低喊了声，马龙又故意顺着肉口的细细褶子弄出水声嘬了几声，张继科后背都弓了起来，他想放松些身体，却浑身又红又热快要哭出来了。马龙的舌尖顺着手指先前破开的缝儿顶着那软肉往里挤，肉眼儿被润得流了些汁液出来，像水蜜桃被破开了肉，马龙转了下舌尖舔去了唇角的水液抬起头来，张继科已经顾不得前面那根了，两只手按在床单上胡乱揪作一团，背肌拱着显得身后翅膀更立体了一些，中间的背沟深陷弯着一道凹槽，马龙握着腿间的那根拍了他几下屁股，挤到臀缝中间，顺着一直顶到背沟里，张继科那下陷正嵌合着他柱身上的筋脉血管，他贴了张继科背上自然纵生出来的道儿来回慢慢摩擦了十几个来回，张继科只觉得脊椎中缝儿烙铁似的烫热。  
马龙眯着眼满足地叹息了声，他从那缝上滑了下来，抵着张继科的入口要进去，一只膝盖跪在张继科腿间，贴着他后背弯下身体覆盖住张继科，他的手臂有力地按着张继科的背，一口咬住他的红艳耳廓，“其实那一次见面的时候，我就想这么干了。”他语焉不详，张继科却知道他说的是哪一次，只朝后伸了只手，抓着马龙的手按在他一侧屁股上，仰着脖子小声嘀咕，“那你还真能忍。”马龙轻笑了声，他的小情人还真是偶尔会伸着利爪给他几下的小兽，张继科的侧脸有着略显圆润的线条，他心里一软，低头吮吸着下颌处的肉，手却覆在张继科的手上一用力拨开，将那根肉茎直挺挺捣了进去，张继科虽然有些心理准备，但依然被这一柄直接刺进来肉里的性器捅得往前一倾，马龙没给他东思西想的机会，直接抓着他两团屁股肉一下下往里干，大约是饿了有一阵子了，也顾不得慢抽徐送，只每一次都要将张继科操穿了一样，张继科的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，都骂不出一整句完整的话，只高高低低呻吟着，听起来又催情三分，马龙顺着他那里的形状找准了角度就钳着张继科的腰钉在床上打桩一般干，张继科一身汗湿得要往前滑，肉里面含着那根来都不及吮马龙又抽了出去，他哑着嗓子听起来性感又委屈，“不来了……我不和你来了”马龙只得拍着他屁股既当做惩戒又当做安慰，“你这样乱动，一会儿就把你按到玻璃窗上干。”他倒听话不再乱耸动屁股了，只撅着一吸臀，马龙没料到张继科报复得倒特别快，动作一僵，猛干了几下便杵在里面不动了，他不肯松手，揉着那屁股挤他那根，射得又多又久也不拔出来只灌进了张继科里头，让他吃了一屁股精。张继科大口喘着气像在小声呜呜咽咽，终于缓过神来揉了揉自己耳朵，他下面那根也喷了一床单都是，高潮过后的餍足感整个吞没了他，爽到脚趾都蜷缩了起来，动也不想动一下。马龙像逗猫似的一下下吻在他后颈和背上，张继科有点受用，闭着眼享受性爱余韵，连闷气都生不起来。马龙退出来的时候将精液抹了他一屁股，咬了他一口纹身，“后天再退房。”张继科先还没听出话音，过了几秒琢磨出他的意思——这怕不是要干他一天一夜？？他呆呆撇着嘴角一发懵，都忘记卷被子裹好自己别着凉，马龙笑得倒拿捏他十足的样子，亲了亲他嘴角，“你倒是也不拒绝。”  
只是出乎意料的是，第二天还没来得及放纵一下，就又炸裂了一条盖过当初张继科被爆在他别墅过夜新闻的八卦来了


End file.
